mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
Castiel is one of the students attending Sweet Amoris High. He is a member of the basketball club and is a member of a rock band along with Lysander. In Episode 2 of My Candy Love, it is revealed that Castiel is legally independent. His father is a pilot, while his mother works as a hostess. As a consquence, they are not home often, but they seem to love their jobs. It was revealed in episode 4 that Castiel smokes occasionally. It seems that he likes girls with the name "demon" in it somewhere. Sign: Leo Appearance He has shoulder length red hair (naturally black) with gray eyes. He wears a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, with a winged skull imprinted on it. He wears a silver necklace and black pants with a chain dangling. He usually has his arms folded. He is a little shorter than Lysander, at about 1.80m (5'10"). Personality Castiel can be a bit hard to get along with at times. He plays electric guitar and is very sarcastic. He's a fan of rock, but doesn't want someone who claims to be too much into it, or it'll seem like they're trying too hard. Castiel likes girls who can stand up for themselves and take a joke. He doesn't like girls who are too rude, yet doesn't like girls who are too nice. He's a dog person and owns a Belgian Malinois or Beauceron (there's a debate about his breed right now... but the game said Belgian Shepard) named Demon. Nathaniel and Castiel seem to share a rivalry, which is why Castiel does not like Nathaniel. He's prone to anger, but can be very romantic when given the chance. It takes certain people to get him blushing, but it's possible. He's in a band with Lysander. Castiel is not interested in girly-girl types like Amber or punk girls like Kim. He's misunderstood with his hard outer shell, but can be caring on the inside. He doesn't like it when someone could be hurt or in trouble. Castiel used to be a kind hearted boy when he was young, he once fixed Amber's favorite doll and gave it to her. He said he only did it to stop her from crying because it annoyed him, but it's mostly because he doesn't like to see others in pain. And for that reason, Amber fell in love with Castiel. But Castiel ignored her feelings saying that girls fall in love over nothing. History Meeting Lysander Castiel and Lysander met each other about six months before the start of the story, and have been close friends ever since. It had started when Castiel found Lysander's notebook and returned it to him soon after. They then discussed different topics and they found out they had a similar taste in music. So they decided to make music together. According to ChiNoMiko, Lysander was the reason Castiel had begun to play the guitar again, because he had stopped playing for some time.They became best friend for life ever since. Debrah Debrah is a character that comes out in the end of Episode 14 of MyCandyLove. She is also Castiel's ex-girlfriend, and well hated by many Castiel fangirls (and Amber). It is revealed Debrah is the main cause of Nathaniel and Castiel's rivalry. To read more about Debrah, visit the Sneak Peeks section in the MyCandyLove wikia. Fan Icons Recreations Facebook Fan Page Game Forum Fan Club Guides How To Talk To Castiel Pt. 1 Category:Boys Category:Student Category:Datable Category:Main Character Category:Basketball Club Category:Most Wanted Boy in MCL Category:School Category:Brother Category:Dyed Hair Category:Black Hair